A charge air cooler (CAC) device is typically installed into an engine system to cool intake air after passing through a turbocharger and prior to entry to a combustion chamber. The CAC device passes the intake air in a heat exchange relationship with ambient air. The heat exchange results in a reduction in intake air temperature. Cooling intake air prior to entry into the combustion chamber enhances combustion efficiency resulting in fewer undesirable emissions. It is less desirable to ingest condensation along with the intake air.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a CAC device with a mechanism for reducing, or at least controlling, condensation ingestion into the engine system.